Being Stupid
by Music Freak
Summary: A new girl at Monster Junior,  she's spoiled, rude, can't speak much English, and Deuce is snakes over heels for her, however Deuce's immaturity threatens to halt the romance before it starts. Will Deuce be able to overcome his problems and win her heart?
1. Language Barrier

Being Thirteen is Stupid

Disclaimer: Monster High is the sole intellectual property of Mattel whom I do not work for in any shape or form. Be nice if I did, though.

This story takes place while the characters are in Junior High.

Chapter One: Language Barriers

"I will divide you up into groups of two." The Social Studies Creature walked down the aisle of students, touching their desks as he went past.

"Draculaura and..." He looked down at his clipboard. "Clawdeen." The two girls squealed and hugged each other.

"Heath and... Gil." The boys shared an uneasy smile. Even though there were no hard feelings between the two, fire and water were not the best of combinations.

"Deuce and..." The teacher scanned the room for the best possible partner. Nearly everyone seemed extremely eager to be paired with the young Gorgon. He did seem to be fairly popular with other kids. The creature looked over at the new student silently reading, completely detached from the others. If only... And then an idea came to the creature had an idea. "Nebetah."[1]

Deuce furrowed his brow. "Who?" The other students giggled at his question and the creature was not pleased. He wasn't trying to be mean. He honestly had no idea who that was.

The creature ignored his unintentional transgression and continued pairing off the remaining students. "All right. I want you and your partners to get together and start planning your projects."

As everyone started getting up and moving around, Deuce looked around, confused. He leaned over towards Heath and asked in low voice, "Okay, seriously. Who is Nebetah?"

"That new mummy girl." The hot head pointed at a girl sitting in the front. She showed no sign of moving or that she even noticed people around her. "I heard she's totally stuck-up. Won't talk to anyone. Good luck, man."

He glanced over at the girl Nebetah and frowned. Since she clearly wasn't going to move, he gathered up his stuff and headed over to her desk, flashing a nervous grin to Gil as they traded seats.

Up close, she looked a lot more frail and small. Deuce wondered if all mummies were this delicate looking. She was wrapped complete from head to toe in beige bandages and was covered in so much jewelry, she looked like she would topple over. Her long, thin fingers drummed against the page of her book. His chest tightened and for some reason, he felt more nervous than before.

"Hey." She looked up at him and just stared at him. She didn't say anything. Just stared. His mouth went dry and he totally blanked on what to say. "Um..." Without a word, she went back to reading.

"Mr. DeMontino, can I please have a different partner?"

The creature looked up from his papers. "Is something wrong with Nebetah?"

"Well," Deuce trailed off. He hated ratting on people, but he was at his wit's end. "Every time I try to talk to her, she ignores me. I've been doing all the work and haven't really gotten much done."

Mister DeMontino laced his fingers together. "I'll be honest with you, Deuce. I paired you with her for reason." Deuce tilted his head and waited the creature to continue.

"Nebetah has been here for several weeks now and she hasn't opened up to anyone; made any friends. You're so …popular with the other students, I was hoping you'd be able to bring her out of her shell, so to speak."

"So I'm not getting another partner?"

"If that's what you really want, I could probably put you with another group, but I'd really like you to try and help her fit in."

The Social Studies Creature was a master at guilt trips. Hard to tell if it was the Mister Rogers voice or unusual bush baby sized eyes or his tendency to burst into tears, but he was really hard to say no to. Deuce hung his head in defeat."Okay." Stupid conscience.

"So..." He paused, trying something to say that would get her at least acknowledge him. "What do you think of the school so far?" But nothing he said had any effect on her. He glanced over at the creature who motioned for him to keep trying. Across the room, he saw Heath mouth the words "I told you so."

"Got any... bands you like?" "Books?" He tried again. "Anything?" Frustrated, he rolled his eyes, not that anyone could tell behind the sunglasses. It wasn't like he to get so irritated, but he had put up with almost two weeks of this. Their project was no way near getting done and to be perfectly honest, he wasn't used to being ignored.

Nothing. Throughout the entire class, she had done nothing but scribble something down on a piece of parchment in what Deuce assumed was hieroglyphics, but he wasn't too savvy with that ancient Egyptian stuff. It was all she did, so maybe if he showed an interest...

"What 'cha writin'?" He leaned over her shoulder to try and get a good look. She started to edge away from him, muttering something under her breath.

He groaned. "Είναι αδύνατη!"[2]

"_You speak Greek?_"

It was so soft, at first he thought he might have imagined it. Deuce turned to see his partner looking at him thoughtfully. "._..Yeah. My family's... Greek, so..._"

Her lights lit up and he felt a flutter in his chest. She left out a rapid fire of words so fast, Deuce was barely able to catch any of it. It didn't help that everything she said was incredibly wordy and formal. Mostly, it sounded like complaints of "commoners" and "Sub par"- everything. But there was something she said that really struck him.

"_Wait._" He let the words sink in. "_You can't speak English?_"

"_No. I cannot understand a word anyone says. It is completely intolerable._" She squared her shoulders. "_I am grateful to finally make the acquaintance of someone I can speak to, so I will forgive your minor offense_." Deuce flushed. He thought he saw her face twitch into a smile, but it was hard to tell under all the bandages.

He cleared his throat, cheeks still burning and suddenly wishing she'd go back to ignoring him. "_I'm Deuce_." He held out his hand. "_Deuce Gorgon._"

She glanced down at his hand and cocked her head to side. "_Why are you holding your hand out like that?_"

"_It's a … greeting._" Awkwardly, he let his hand drop.

"_Ah._" She mimicked him and held her hand out. "_I am The Princess Nebetah, King's Daughter of His Body and King's Daughter Whom He Loves._"

"_That is a really long name._" He slipped his hand into hers. She tilted her head, puzzled as to why he was moving her hand up and down. "_I think I'll call you Cleo._"

Notes:

Cleo's "real" name comes from an Egyptian Princess born at the end of the reign of Pharaoh Amenhotep III. Read More. If Cleo is from before the Ptolemy era (which it is heavily implied she), it is unlikely she'd have the name Cleopatra as that is actually a Greek name.

Translation: "She is impossible!"

It probably goes without saying, but the italics meant they were speaking Greek.


	2. Promises and Little Fingers

Being Thirteen is Stupid

Note: I realized too late that I didn't include the link to the page about Princess Nebetah (.org/wiki/Nebetah)

Chapter 2: Promises and Little Fingers

"Hey Cleo."

Deuce could see her frown under the bandages. "Please refrain from addressing me as Cleo."

The corners of his mouth quirked into a half smile. "But I like Cleo." She turned away, glaring out the window. He could see the tips of her ears turning pink. His stomach did flips.

"Regardless," she folded her hands in he lap. "I will be sojourning to your domicile after classes, yes?"

Deuce wrinkled his brow as he deciphered her odd phrasing. "My house. Yeah. But I have casketball practice after school today."

Cleo cocked her head to the side. "What's casketball?"

"You've never heard of casketball?" He asked incredulously. She shook her head; the beads of her headdress made soft clinking sounds as they bumped together. "It's only the greatest thing ever. Next to maybe skateboarding."

She tilted her head to the other side. "Hm?"

"You haven't heard of skateboarding, either? Oh man." He ran a hand through his snakes and quirked a smile. "Howabout you come to practice with me? Then I can teach you how to play." Thoughts of showing her how line up a shot ran through his mind and the thought of her arm accidentally brushing against his. His face burned.

"That sounds..." Her eyes lit up. "Intriguing. Will you teach me skateboarding as well?"

"Sure."

"Splendid!" She beamed. Deuce felt a flutter in his stomach and couldn't help a full grin himself.

The school's bell tower gonged and the student-creature began class. The two started pulling out their hexbooks and pencils. The back of her hand brushed his. At the same time, they cast each other side long glances and did not pull away. Heart beating so hard he could feel it up in his ears, Deuce tentatively linked his pinkie with hers. Cleo turned away to start copying down notes, but she didn't pull away. The tips of her ears turned pink and a small smile found a permanent place on his face.

They stayed like that for the rest of class.


	3. Under Pressure

Being Stupid

Changed the title for relevance. Had a better idea for the story.

Chapter 3: Under Pressure

Deuce left class feeling lighter than air. He hummed to himself as he practically skipped out the door.

"Αντίο Deuce." The sparkle in her eyes made him feel like he was floating.

"_Ah DEE oh Deuce._" Heath mimicked cruelly. A chorus of snickers followed and Deuce's stomach dropped.

"Shut up, man." He shoved his way past.

"Sorry," Heath rolled his eyes. "Didn't mean to insult your ghoulfriend."

His cheeks went bright red. "She is _**not**_ my ghoul_**friend**__!_" He protested, voice cracking.

"Relax, bro." He punched the gorgon on the arm. "I'm just messin' with yah!"

Deuce's snakes hissed in irritation. "Whatever." He stormed off, wincing when he heard a jeer of "Ah DEE oh Deuce!" and mock kisses.

It got worse as the day went on. The laughing and jeers were bad enough, but worst of all was Heath pretend making out with the air.

"Mwah mwah. I love you, Neebita!" He mocked. "Oh, Deuce!" He cried in a falsetto voice. "Oh, Neebita!" Heath ran his hands up and down his sides. "Mmm-MWAH!"

The cafeteria erupted in laughter and giggles. Deuce burned with embarrassment and anger. He threw his lunch tray against the wall and kicked a trash can on his way out. "Oh Come on! I'm funnin' with ya! Geez, you get a ghoulfriend and you turn all sensitive!"

"SHE IS NOT MY -!"

"Γειά σου _Deuce._" His heart thundered as he looked back to Nebetah holding a gold studded phone close to her chest. Her eyes still bright, but instead of inspiring that light, airy feel, all Deuce felt rage and resentment boil up inside him. "_I just spoke with my brother and he-_"

"WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" All it took was the look on her face and he instantly regretted it.

"_I do not know what you said, but it sounded rude._" Her glare felt like a stab in his heart. "_You may speak to me when you learn the proper way to address royalty_." She turned on her heel and marched off.

A harsh stillness fell over the room. Everyone was afraid to move; to be the person to break the silence and end the awkwardness.

Then, like nails on a chalkboard, Heath taunted, "Ooh. Looks like your ghoulfriend is mad at you. Can anyone say 'Trouble in Paradise'?" This time no one laughed. Deuce reached for his glasses and the other boy flinched.

But he didn't stone him. Even though retribution would have been nice, he chose, instead, the distraught mummy.

When he was gone, Heath scoffed. "What's his problem?"

"You're a real jerk, you know that, man." Clawd punched the hot-headed monster in the arm.

"Oh come on! Doesn't anybody have a sense of humor 'round here?"

"Cleo! Come on, Cleo. Please stop." Before she could round the next corner, he called out, "Nebetah!" She stopped but didn't turn around. "_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you._"

She spun around to face him. "_Usually, one would be required to bow before my glory before they could even hope to regain my favor_."

Deuce offered a bashful grin. He didn't really want to bow, but he kind of felt like he would.

She shook her and mumbled something in Egyptian.

"_I didn't quite catch that._"

"_You were not suppose to_." She laced her fingers together. "You will still teach me Casketball after classes today?" She asked in broken English.

Deuce bit his bottom lip. It wasn't that he didn't still want to teach her, he just didn't like being made fun of. "_I'm sorry. Today's... no good._" Guilt twisted up in his stomach when he looked in her eyes. "_Another time?_"

"Oh." Her disappointment was evident. "_All right._"

Notes:

All right, one last time: h t t p : / / en. wikipedia. org / wiki / Nebetah

Remove the spaces and that should work.


	4. Sleep Don't Come Easy

Being Stupid

Notes: Finally. I just completed chapter five, so here's chapter 4. Just two more after this and then I start my next story. Might also post a short Cleuce story after this. I really need some Cleuce cute-ness after all this.

Special thanks to my two reviewers.

Chapter 4: Sleep Don't Come Easy

The halls of Monster Junior High were vast and empty. The walls morphed and distorted with his every step. At the end of the constantly growing and shrinking hall stood Cleo. She turned and smiled at him. Deuce tried to return it, but the second his lips parted, he hiccuped several tiny hearts.

Giggles echoed through the halls. Blushing like mad, he swatted away all the hearts only to hiccup even more. The giggles grew louder. Every time he opened his mouth dozens more flew out. The laughter roared sinisterly.

Deuce clapped his hands over his mouth, desperately holding it in. But he could feel them fluttering at the back of his throat, tickling him until he was coughing uncontrollably. His cough forced up so many hearts, they stuck in his mouth. He started gagging, choked by the thousands of hearts filling his throat and lungs. All the while, the hideous laughter grew louder and meaner. Cleo stood over him with a malicious smirk, "You never really thought you had a chance, did you?"

Deuce sat up with a jerk, making eye contact with his rat, Perseus, stoning the poor creature. He mumbled an apology and glanced at the clock by his bed. 1:00 AM flashed at him in bright green letters. He collapsed back on his bed.

Now he was alone in Pre-Ahhh-gebra with Cleo, sharing a desk so abnormally small their knees should of touched. Just sitting there on top of the desk was Cleo's bandaged hand. Feeling brave, Deuce reached out and placed his hand over hers, sliding their fingers together. He felt her hand tighten around his.

He looked up and her entire face was gone except for a large, toothy grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"Oooh! Deuce has a ghoulfriend! Deuce has a ghoulfriend!" obnoxiously ran through the air.

"No!" He protested. "She's not!" He tried to yank his hand but Cleo's fingers had coiled around his hand like a vise to point where he could no longer even wiggle his fingers, the tips going numb.

As he tried to wrestle away, the chanting continued rhythmically, "Deuce has a ghoulfriend! Deuce has ghoulfriend!", growing shriller and shriller. He cried out as his fingers began to crack and broke under her iron grip.

His eyes snapped open. The alarm now read 2:45 AM. With a pained whimper, the young gorgon closed his eyes once more.

Deuce got out of bed. Perseus chittered at him excitedly as he past. Groggily, he made his way to the hallway bathroom. His mother went by, saying something about 'not forgetting his sunglasses.' He ran his toothbrush through the water and started halfhearted brushing his teeth. He spat the fluoride laced foam out into the sink and looked up check his teeth.

The brush fell from his hands as his body went stiff from shock. The words 'Deuce Loves Cleo' was written in big black letters all over his face. Furiously, he scrubbed at his face at it, but no matter how hard he tried, the words remained prominent as ever. He took the scrub brush from the kitchen sink and rubbed it on his face as hard as he could. His face was blistered and red but 'Deuce Loves Cleo' didn't rub off even a little. It stayed big and black, almost shining against his light skin.

"Deuce." His mom rapped her knuckles against the door. "Get up. Time for school." But there was no need, Deuce was already wide awake. He had been laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. His night plagued with nightmare after nightmare.


	5. Kodak Moments?

Being Stupid

Notes: Usually, I don't update until the next chapter is done, but the chapter after this is the end, so...

Also, I forgot to mention this last time. My younger brother helped out with this and the last chapter. He also wrote the alternate ending, so I might I owe him some thanks or something. Whatever.

Chapter 5: Kodak Moments?

To say Cleo's place was over whelming would be an understatement. Acres of garden separated the the immense palace from the stone gate. It took Deuce almost ten minutes to walk from the front gate to her door and he had to pass through two more gates just get there.

The walls were ornately decorated with carvings of her family and jewels embedded into the walls. Deuce touched the sapphire eyes of one carving and wondered if it was of Cleo.

The heavy stone door slowly shifted open. "_**Hi**_." He flinched at his embarrassing voice crack. The servant raised an eyebrow. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Hi. Is Cleo- I mean, Nebetah home?" Without a word, the servant moved aside and beckoned for Deuce to follow. He lead him to a seating room and motioned for him to sit in an uncomfortable looking stone loveseat. Deuce sat, shifting constantly in futile attempt to somehow make the brick softer.

"Greetings!" Deuce jumped, startled by the two near identical faces suddenly leaning towards him. The two looked remarkably like Cleo. Every thing from the shape of their noses to the jewelry they wore.

"Hello." He greeted.

The two exchanged a glance. "Are you Beketaten's boyfriend?"

He wrinkled his brow. "Who?" They exchanged in Egyptian and giggled. Although he wasn't sure what they just said, he felt like it was at his expense.

"Meke. Meri." They looked up to see Cleo accompanied by the servant from earlier. She scowled. "Leave."

The two muttered indignantly, but complied with the order. Cleo's glare followed them until they gone from sight. She turned back to Deuce who currently felt very out of place and her face softened. "I hope my nieces did not trouble you too much." She said as she took a seat beside him.

"Is that who they were? I thought they were like your sisters or something." He ran a hand through his snakes.

She shook her head. "All my siblings are much older than me." She smiled. "I am a 'the youngest'."

"I got two brothers a couple thousand years older than me." He returned her smile. "None of them have snakes, though."

"Pity."She commented flirtatiously.

Deuce felt his face grow hot. If there was one thing he had learned from hanging out with Cleo, it was that he hated blushing. "All right!" He declared a little too loudly, making him turn redder. "Let's hit it!"

Cleo sat on the curb outside. More specifically, she sat on Deuce's jacket on the curb outside. She held out her foot and Deuce knelt down to tie the laces of her skates for her.

"So, I thought, today we'd skate up to the old haunted park by Cremation River. It's nice and empty, so it'll be perfect for practicing." He outlined his plans for them. Deuce took her hands and held her steady as she got on her feet. They shared a smile before Deuce awkwardly let go of her hands.

"Ready?"

"So my nieces are staying with us until my brother's grave is found." She explained as they skated together, her on roller skates and him on his skate board, down the deserted sidewalk. His hand loosely held hers, keeping her balanced as she skated. She was good enough to skate on her own now, but he wasn't ready to tell her just yet.

"Well, that's-"

"They are so-!" She hissed her frustration. "You saw them. They follow me everywhere. They take my jewelry!"

"They really get under your skin, huh?" He replied sympathetically.

Cleo wrinkled her nose. "Ew. What do you mean?"

"They annoy you." He answered. Deuce heard her mutter, "Understatement." He gave her kindhearted half smile. He felt terrible about her being upset, but on the other hand, that sneer was just so scary cute. "Still having trouble with slang?" He changed the subject.

She grumbled, "I'm getting better." Cleo looked across Cremation River. She looked oddly reminiscent. Deuce wondered if she was thinking back her old home in Egypt. He found himself wishing he could take her there just to see her ecstatic face, before remembering, miserably, that she probably has the money to go back there whenever she wanted.

Suddenly, she roughly pulled his arm back. "I'm tired," she groaned. "And hungry."

"Oh." He quickly scanned the area for a place to stop at. Off in the distance towards the highway stood a convenience store, its green and yellow sign glowing like a beacon to wayward travelers. "There." He pointed it out to her. "Doesn't look too far from here either."

Cleo groaned and stomped her feet. "I am too tired to go any further." She buried her face into his shoulder. His face instantly went red. "Carry me there."

He pulled away from her. "Cleo, I'm not gonna carry you."

She whimpered. "Fine." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Then, just pull me."

Deuce rolled his eyes and, skating towards the gas station, dragged the mummified princess behind him.

Cleo tilted her head. "Fright Station." She clamped a hand over her nose. "What is this place? Why does it smell?"

"It doesn't smell as bad inside." He held open the glass plated door for her. "Promise."

Cleo skated inside. She went around the aisles, looking at all the bright, odd looking foods and cringing in disgust as her wheels rolled across the sticky floor. She swallowed back bile as she went over a pile of she didn't want to know what. Just then, something in the corner of the store caught her eye.

"I don't have a whole lot of money on me, but we could probably split a soda and chips." Deuce looked back to see she was gone. "Cleo?" He called. He glanced around the store. She couldn't have gotten too far; place wasn't very big. "Cleo?" He called again.

"Hm?" He looked around the corner to see her standing mesmerized in front of a photo booth.

"I asked what type of soda do you want."

"Oh. Any is fine." She answered without looking away. "Never had soda before..." She trailed. "Deuce?" She pointed to the booth. "What is this?"

"Oh. That's a photo booth." He answered matter-of-factually. "You put money in it and it takes your picture."

"I want to try it."

Deuce counted his money. "Well, we'll have to get a smaller soda, but-" She didn't give him a chance to finish before she grabbed his hand yanked him inside with her. They squeezed together in the booth. "Ready?"

She nodded, unable to contain her excitement.

Deuce slid a dollar into the machine. It whirred and clicked before spitting the bill back out. He took it and ran the bill over a corner before pushing it back in. The machine buzzed. Deuce furrowed his brow and asked, "Did it take?"

A pop and blinding flash answered his question. He rubbed his eyes, trying to clear up the white spots now in his eyes. "Yeah. Yeah, it did," he grumbled. The flash went off again.

Cleo started frowning. "What-"

"Sh. Just smile." Deuce quickly told her. He pulled her close and they both smiled for the camera. The flash went off, finally capturing the perfect picture.

The machine whirred as it prepared to take its last photo. Deuce felt something stir in his stomach; an odd mixture of bravery and stupidity. Just before the flash went off, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and in stroke of enormous good luck, caught the corner of her mouth. The flash went off and he pulled away.

"Let's get that soda," he urged, trying hard to be casual.

They sat on the curb, taking turns drinking from the soda. She didn't even complain about the smell or having to sit directly on the curb.

"So..." Deuce searched for a topic. "What do you think of the soda?" He asked lamely.

"Do you like me?"

And there it was.

"Cleo." He stared over her head, unable to look her as he did this. "I think you're awesome and totally scary cool to hang out with, but... I only like you as a friend." He lied. The words felt bitter in his mouth. "Don't get me wrong. I really like you. You're one of my most creeperific friends. I just," For a moment, he thought he wouldn't be able to do it, "don't like you that way."

"But you kissed me." Damn, she noticed. Stupid nerve endings.

"Well... Y'know, for the camera. Pictures..." Deuce muttered sheepishly, a knot developing in his stomach. Wishing that the conversation was over already, his attempts to divert away from her eyes didn't help much, as he could feel her staring at him and it was tearing him up inside. "It's getting late. We should head home." Deuce concluded, turning and walking away.

Alternate Ending:

"Cleo." He stared over her head, unable to look her as he did this. "I think you're awesome and totally scary cool to hang out with, but... I'm already going out. With Frankie. Like 5 years before she was even born, but whatever. The point is. No." Then, he walked away, leaving a thunderstruck Cleo.

Then while Hootie and the Blowfish played in the background, Heath swooped in and whisked Cleo off her feet.


	6. Almost Three Years Later

Being Stupid

So hard to say good bye, but with this chapter 'Being Stupid' concludes. I have a little side project to finish before I can start my next story. I can't tell you what I'm working on, but if all goes well, it could good news for all of us.

Chapter 6: Three years later

Deuce leaned against the lockers outside the gym. He heard a faint whistle. The gym doors swung open and several pig tailed girls in designer sweats filed out. His eyes scanned over the crowd of the frighteningly similar girls, searching for one in particular.

"_He_-ey, Deuce." Fearleading captain and ice princess, Isolda S. Ronningen cooed, running a finger across his chest. Her icy touch sent an unpleasant chill down his back.

He shook it off. "Hey, Ula D," he called out to the tiny vamp. "Where's Cleo?" Draculaura offered an uneasy smile and glanced at her captain. Deuce mouthed a silent, "Oh."

The hallways slowly cleared out and Deuce was left against lockers, still waiting on his princess.

The gym doors slammed open. "Woah." Deuce caught it just before it smacked him in the face.

Cleo peeked around. "Sorry," she grumbled.

Deuce brushed her hair back sympathetically. "Tough day at practice?"

"Isolda is completely unreasonable. She had us running pointless errands for her and the rest of the varsity squad all afternoon!" She kicked her locker door repeatedly until it swung open.

"Aw." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "There, there." He said, stroking her hair. "I'm sure things will get better."

"Doubt it," grumbled Cleo; her face buried in his jacket. "She keeps calling me 'De Nile'."

Deuce chuckled. "Cleo De Nile. Has a certain ring to it." He heard her scoff and pulled her closer. She melted in his arms. For a moment, they both lost themselves. That is until she felt his face nuzzle her hair.

"Wait. Stop..." Cleo pushed him away.

"What's wrong?"

"We can't do that anymore. I'm dating Clawd." Deuce flinched inwardly. She had told him before, but it still stung to hear it. "I know for us this is no big deal." Deuce frowned at that statement. "But, someone else might get the wrong idea." She patted him on the shoulder.

Deuce leaned back against the wall and watched her slender fingers glide over her phone. He thought back to first time he held her hand and how her fingers felt as delicate and fragile as they looked. Her short black pulled into two cute little pigtails made he think of the summer she cut her side lock. Her head was so soft and fuzzy, he would rub his face along it until she'd push him away. And the look on her face when she saw him after he cut his snakes.

He sighed. So many memories. Best of all had to be when they sneaked out to the bluffs and he convinced her to "practice kissing" with him. That was also the first time he saw her face without the bandages. Heavy regret fell in his stomach as thoughts of their first kiss raised to the surface. If he had had the courage to say what he really felt, perhaps she'd be with him right now instead of Clawd.

"Cleo?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

She didn't respond. It didn't even seem like she heard him. Cleo just kept typing out her text.

"Cleo?" No response.

"There." She hit 'send' with an odd tight smile on her face. It evaporated immediately and she chucked her phone at his head. It smashed into his glasses. He grabbed his face, writhing in agony. "Jerk," she spat as she stepped over him.

It was hard to see through the blinding pain and blood, he could have sworn she was crying.

As soon as he could see again, he took off after her. "Cleo! Wait!" The distance between them was too great. He'd never catch her unless... "Nebetah," he tried, desperate.

"Not this time, Gorgon." She shot back without breaking her stride.

"Please, just-" The pain cut him short. Searing, white hot pain pulsed behind his eyes. His vision blurred and the room started to spin. Deuce clung to the wall for support. The sound of heels on linoleum came towards him.

"Close your eyes." Came Cleo's curt order. He complied with her command. A cool wet cloth was pressed to his forehead. "So what was it?"

His eyes almost opened. Her question caught him off guard. "Huh?"

"Was I not good enough for you?" Her voice dripped with venom.

"What are you talking about?"

He could feel her glare boring into him. "Seventh grade. I asked if you liked me. You said no." She pressed the cloth too hard. He hissed as pain shot through his skull. "Now you love me. So what was it? Not popular enough?" Her voice started to break. "Or-" She swallowed back the tears. "You know what. Forget it. You're not worth my time."

He felt her pull away. "Cleo. Wait." He took hold of her wrist. Despite the pain, he forced his eyes open. "I lied, okay. I lied. I do like you... a lot. But I was being stupid and..." There were so many things he wanted to say, but words just wouldn't come. If only he could tell her how sorry he was, how long he's wanted to take it all back, and that he no longer care what anyone else thinks, she rocks his world [1].

Her arms wrapped around his waist; her face pressed into his chest. "You big fat jerk." She muttered into his jacket. "I should hate you."

"That's not fair. I am not fat." He felt her twitch trying not to laugh.

The next day, school was abuzz with gossip as the two strolled down the hall, hand in hand. But it didn't matter. They could talk all they want. Only one monster mattered right now.

"This is my class." She squeezed his hand and looked up at him with big glittering eyes. "See you at lunch?"

"Definitely." He brought her hand to his lips, placing the lightest of kisses on her knuckles. Her lips quivered. Even the most resentful of passerby's had to admit it was scary sweet. It took every ounce of his self control not to press her against the wall and kiss her right then and there. "See you."

"Bye." Her hand slipped from his. He watched her go with a smile. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Dude." Deuce flinched. Nothing except that. He turned to see Clawd standing there with his arms crossed. He wondered if he should just stone him and make a break for it. Nah. Better to just deal with now. "Not cool."

"Yeah," he replied. He didn't really have anything to say in his defense. "I'm sorry?" He offered.

"Save it." Not wanting to hear it, Clawd just pushed past him.

"If it makes you feel better," he called after the retreating werewolf. "She threw her phone at me after I told her." Deuce tilted his head down with his eyes closed, so Clawd could see the bruise forming under his shades.

"Well, that actually does help. Thank you."

Deuce slid his glasses back on. "I _am_ sorry things went down the way they did."

"_But I don't regret doing it."_ He thought as Cleo climbed up onto his lap under the seclusion of the school's bleachers. It was a little crowded in the creepateria, so they decided to eat lunch outside. He grinned at their current cozy closeness. The smell of her lotus perfume was all he breathed in. His lips brushed hers as he playfully asked, "What about lunch?"

She let out a moan of longing and disappointment at the almost kiss. "I'm not that hungry." She punctuated her answer by grazing her tongue across his bottom lip. Deuce's forked tongue brushed hers, drawing her in a deep kiss. Their tongues twisted and wrapped around each other. His hands traveled from her waist down to her hips, holding her close.

He pulled away despite her cries of protest. He took in her flushed face, parted lips, and the look in her blue-green eyes before declaring, "I love you."

Her fingertips brushed across his snakes, lingered over his sunglasses before cupping his cheeks. "I love you, too." With a wicked smile on her lips, she licked the tip of his nose and added, "Even when you're being stupid."

Notes:

[1] Ah. Lame, but I had to do it.

[2] Had a hard time with this ending. The scene with Clawd was technically the end, but that just didn't feel complete. My brother suggested I tack on a scene of Cleo/Deuce fluff, but I think it came out more like Cleo/Deuce smut. Oh well, that works too. Bumped the rating up to T.

[3] Was originally my shortest chapter. Somehow ended up my longest.

Alternate Ending (By my younger brother):

"Cleo, I have something to tell you." Clawd said, dragging her to the corner. "Yes Clawd, you hunk of man you?" Cleo said, batting her eyelashes more at Deuce than at Clawd. Deuce gave a small huff. Whatever.

Clawd gave a heave and then said, "This isn't easy to say, but... I'm gay."

"YES!" Deuce exclaimed, before he took a glance around the room, giving a sheepish grin he said, "Umm.. My casketball team won." He explained, hastily pulling out his cellphone to enhance the lie. Score, now Cleo would be his.

Except...

Heath came flailing in, ramming Clawd out of the way viciously, before placing his hands on Cleo's shoulders, gasping from air. "Wait... Wait... I have something to say." Finally catching his breath, Heath stood to his full height, looking Cleo intentively in the eyes, he said, "If you were a booger, I'd pick you first."

"DAMN!" Deuce screamed. His chances shattered beyond repair.

Cleo stared at Heath for what seemed like eternity, before she giggled and blushed, "Oh Heath. I always knew it'd be you." Heath gave a suave nod, before donning his shades, "Yeah baby. I know." He then linked arms with Cleo and strolled out of the cafeteria.

Deuce gnawed on the edge of his lip, drastic measures were necessary. "HEY HEATH!" He screamed, stopping the boy before he left, "What Deuce?" Deuce slapped his glasses off his face, flailing his hands screaming, "IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" Stoning Heath, and much rejoicing was had.

Deuce casually walked over to Cleo and stated, "Baby.. I'm sorry I lied. I don't just like you. I love you!" There was a collective aww from the cafeteria.

"I'm sure you do Deuce, but I've already moved on." Cleo said, as she draped her arms over Slowmo, "I'm sure you'll understand."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Said Slowmo, the most articulate thing ever stated. Deuce had no comeback, so he simply slinked out of the room, and went off to cook himself a chocolate cake.

The END


End file.
